<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My name is... by ChipAndDealer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513630">My name is...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipAndDealer/pseuds/ChipAndDealer'>ChipAndDealer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Machiavellian Plots Abound, Supervillain Hiro, Tadashi is future Hiro, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipAndDealer/pseuds/ChipAndDealer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Hiro Hamada. My parents died when I was three. I graduated highschool at fourteen and besides my late Aunt Cass I have no family. I am the greatest supervillain San Fransokyo has ever known. Or, I was, at least. That was before a group of actual superheroes stormed my fortress and nearly killed me. All those inventions and effort wasted, the time I spent crumbling into dust, if they hadn't worn masks I'd hunt them down and kill them right now.</p>
<p>Of course, trapped in the past, time is something I have more than enough of. I'll find out who they were, sooner or later, and once they're taken care of I'll take my rightful throne back. My only lead is some kind of nickname one of them used, the yellow one who seemed to be leading the group: Gogo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My name is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was... surreal. That's the best way to describe it. I saw it in each camera in turn, but I still couldn't believe it. Superheroes. Real, honest to goodness superheroes were storming my fortress.</p>
<p>The green one had a sort of ray-gun that looked straight out of an old scifi B-movie. It was silly, and he looked like he winced every time it fired, but it sheared through my bots like they were assembly line trash.</p>
<p>The pink one wielded what at first I thought was a flamethrower, but instead sprayed a blue mist that shut my bots down before they could even activate their weapons. Even more curiously she seemed to apologize to each robot, especially to ones that suffered damage in the fall. I wasn't sure if she was an idiot or messing with me, but it succeeded in giving me pause either way.</p>
<p>The blue one had a primitive mech-suit, small enough to fit into the halls but big enough to tear my triple reinforced doors open with his robotic arms. I had to adjust my speakers a few times because I thought there was a glitch, but he seemed to be emitting a high-pitched scream nearly every time he used his mech's abilities. I put him down as a berserker of some type and moved on.</p>
<p>The yellow one impressed me, not the least for the speed at which she dispatched my bots. Magnetically attached EMP discs were stuck on each of them in a blur as she rode past on some kind of junkyard bicycle. The dichotomy of the advanced tech and rusty bike would have been enough on its own to call attention to her, but she had undeniable skill. I mused adding her to my payroll, if possible, but dismissed the idea for the moment. This group I had to meet.</p>
<p>Unpolished was too nice a word for them. Individually, they had impressive skills and weapons. Together I watched the feed always half expecting them to hit each other with their uncoordinated or communicated attacks, yet they never did.</p>
<p>I fixed my flowing black cape on myself, since the bots always creased it and sat down on my throne, awaiting their arrival. It was cheesy, but I couldn't help a bit of over the top showmanship. You might not believe it, but being the world's greatest supervillain gave surprisingly few opportunities to show off.</p>
<p>The final door gave way in a cloud of dust and the four superheroes emerged, standing in a line for a moment, readying themselves to face me.</p>
<p>I clapped. Slowly, and not without the slightest sarcastic edge, but genuinely all the same. "I must say, I'm impressed" I congratulated them, and after an 'aww, thank you,' from the pink one I continued. "I mean superheroes? I guess I was expecting them eventually, but this is years ahead of schedule, and your tech is slipshod, but most of it has a solid base I'll be able to study for future bot designs. You should all be proud. You're the first group who's ever made it to the second line of defense."</p>
<p>The green one looked nervous. "Hey, guys, did he just say second line of defense?"</p>
<p>"It's a classic supervillain move," the blue one assured him. "He's trying to get into our heads."</p>
<p>I shrugged. "Is it working?"</p>
<p>The yellow one stepped forward, white knuckles gripping the handlebars of her chosen vehicle. "I don't care how many defenses you have. We'll beat you," it might have been overdramatic if she hadn't said the words with such genuine fury. "You've uprooted our homes."</p>
<p>"Killed loved ones," the pink one whispered, eyes beginning to shimmer with unshed tears.</p>
<p>"Family," the blue one echoed, his mech's hands clenching into fists.</p>
<p>"You made us live in fear," the green one shouted, cringing right after.</p>
<p>The yellow one pointed a damning finger at me, hate brimming through her gaze. "Any last words, Hiro Hamada?"</p>
<p>My grin widened. "Megabot?" The walls of the room twisted and curled to reveal the form of my monstrous creation. "Destroy."</p>
<p>My name is Hiro Hamada. My parents died when I was three. I graduated highschool at fourteen and besides my late Aunt Cass I have no family.</p>
<p>I got into botfighting at a young age, hustling kids, then college students, then adults in back alleys or underground. Winning was easy, getting away with the cash much less so.</p>
<p>The first time I had my arms broken was to a guy named Yama and his thugs. I hustled him, broke his bot, and got a nice stack of cash to go along with it. If I was a little smarter, I might have been able to play it off, but I loved seeing the despair on their faces when I dominated them so easily. It was like a drug to me.</p>
<p>But, they cornered me, kicked me till I was bleeding, broke my arms and took my bot. I probably would have died there if the police hadn't shown up. I had no money or bot and I was still a juvenile so the police sent me to the hospital and chalked it up to me being at the wrong place at the wrong time. My Aunt Cass got a similar story.</p>
<p>When my arms finally healed, I decided to be a little more prepared the next time. I needed something that would win, let me keep the money, and get me out of there without being caught by my victims or the cops.</p>
<p>It was a conundrum, to be sure.</p>
<p>Eventually I started work on a bot I called BayOne. BayOne could start small, deflating into something no bigger than a handkerchief I could stick in my pocket that no policeman would be able to distinguish as a bot. But he could also inflate himself to botfighting size and even further to cover an entire exit to let me escape or push away attackers.</p>
<p>It took... an embarrassingly long time to work out the kinks. The biggest problem was BayOne automatically inflating when he was in my pocket, ruining my pants. It took days of nothing but mindless sifting through code to figure out where I'd messed up, but finally BayOne was combat ready.</p>
<p>Or, he would have been if I had actually put any way to kill a bot on him. Yeah, unfortunately that had not come up in the idea phase.</p>
<p>BayTwo was an interesting one. The general principle was the same, but instead of oxygen to rapidly inflate and deflate him, I used hydrogen. This let me use him to float away instead of trying to escape on foot, and attach a seriously wicked flamethrower on him for botfighting.</p>
<p>The problem with that was containment, since any two-bit bot with a saw or a flamethrower could pretty much wreck BayTwo.</p>
<p>BayThree was too heavy, BayFour way too light, and I could never get the code quite right on BayFive or BaySix.</p>
<p>I'm not saying what pushed me over the edge to supervillainy was syntax errors, I'm not. I'm just saying it didn't help.</p>
<p>The Bay series was retired after that, and I focused on a different tactic than escape. What if I made a bot that could defend me?</p>
<p>Enter Megabot 2.0, slightly bigger, slightly stronger, and equipped with a taser for emergency getaways.</p>
<p>After another broken arm due to some more stocky gentleman that wouldn't go down to the taser, it was upgraded to a muscle relaxant spray, then pepper spray, then a knife.</p>
<p>After a while, winning the botfights wasn't even important to me anymore. I just wanted someone to test Megabot's new weapon on.</p>
<p>A flamethrower? That'll keep them down for a while. What about a saw? A sonic generator? A rocket fist?</p>
<p>Even the underground botfights banned me from participating. They'd all heard of me. But the ideas wouldn't stop coming.</p>
<p>Yama died from my Leechbot, his blood vacuumed into its ever hungry maw. At first, I felt guilt and even grief at his passing, but then I stopped and considered what I was doing. Yama was a bully and a criminal, one of hundreds upon hundreds just like him. Why should I grieve for someone like that?</p>
<p>My bot testing continued on more Yamas all throughout San Fransokyo. Different faces, different names, but all ending in the same result.</p>
<p>It was informative.</p>
<p>No, that's not the right word.</p>
<p>It was fun.</p>
<p>My bots got bigger, deadlier, and the fun only got better. The police couldn't stop me. They couldn't even find me. There was a teenager walking around with a robot taller than he was and they just wouldn't wake up. Not that it mattered after I took them down.</p>
<p>I took over San Fransokyo and from there launched my assault on the rest of the world.</p>
<p>If I'm being truly honest with myself, I was very bored at that point of playing without an opponent. But like my unspoken wish being answered, suddenly superheroes. I couldn't believe my eyes.</p>
<p>"Gogo, you never let the supervillain get last words, they always do stuff like this," the blue one whined, locking his exosuit's arms with the Megabot's.</p>
<p>"Uh, Gogo, the plasma's not working," the green one almost screamed, his shots bouncing harmlessly off Megabot's body. "Why isn't the plasma working?"</p>
<p>"Magnetic shielding," I answered, looking more at the yellow one, this 'Gogo' than the green. "Which means your disks won't work on it either, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>Her hands curled into fists. "Then we'll improvise."</p>
<p>Oh, but it was a glorious show. The blue one kept my megabot busy while the pink one began freezing sections, which at first I shrugged off as inconsequential, until Gogo slammed her bike into one of the frozen bits, breaking the brittle metal. She stuck a disc onto the green one's ray gun, making it overload and threw it past the shielding into my Megabot. When it erupted in a shower of burning metal, I couldn't remember the last time I'd had so much fun.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and their end seemed to be fast approaching. "Very good," I congratulated the breathless heroes, standing and walking down the marble staircase with determined, even steps. "But I noticed your mech being damaged in the fight," my eyes zeroed in on the blue one and he paled under my gaze. "You can't move at all, anymore, can you?" Silence was my confirmation. I turned to the pink one. "Your cryothrower ran out of ammunition, as well, I saw it splutter and fail as you sprayed the Megabot." She turned away, also not quite able to deny it. "Your weapon is gone," the green one cringed at the statement, and I turned with immense satisfaction to Gogo, striding until we were directly face to face. "And you're out of discs, aren't you?"</p>
<p>I knew I was right. Each of the discs were strapped to her, and there was no room to conceal one of the cumbersome things on her body.</p>
<p>Such pure hate shone in her eyes. I'd never seen it before, even in people I'd killed. What had I done to her, I wondered.</p>
<p>Her answer didn't come in words, but a sharp pain in my stomach, and looking down I saw the handle of a simple knife lodged there through a chink in my armor, her hand still on it, growing stained with my blood.</p>
<p>"Did you really think we'd come here without a way to kill you?" She asked, voice almost taunting through the blood pounding in my ears, making my vision blur.</p>
<p>The green one stepped forward and laid a hand on the knife over top of hers, shoving it in further, eliciting a cry from me as the pain spiked. "We won't be afraid of you any more."</p>
<p>The blue one came, dragging pieces of the mech suit behind him, and laid his hand there, too. "It ends here, villain."</p>
<p>Finally, the pink one, placed her hand ever so gently with the others. She didn't push in like the others, but her hand grew colored by my scarlet life as well. "Goodbye, Hiro."</p>
<p>They let go, and I hit the stairs, roughly, my blood pooling around my form. All of my plans, everything I'd accomplished was coming crumbling down around me. I reached out to their departing forms, garbling some message... of what? They wouldn't help me. This... I'd played this all wrong. I needed another chance. If I just had another chance, I could...</p>
<p>My eyes widened.</p>
<p>Slowly, I began to crawl toward the side of the room, and a secret panel that rested there. Having already lost feeling in my legs, I was reduced to clawing at the ground with my hands until I could bring myself another few feet forward.</p>
<p>Excruciating was the only way to describe it.</p>
<p>My hands were deathly pale, fingernails bloody from pulling me along, and looking behind me at the trail of red along the floor I suddenly became dizzy with the thought. All of that came from me?</p>
<p>I got the panel open, barely, and flipped the switch to open the hidden door with my most ambitious design yet. I'd only finished it the day before, testing hadn't even begun, but my choices at that point were painfully limited.</p>
<p>I crawled into the silver pod, typing out whatever I remembered of the startup sequence before laying down, the hum of the machine drowning out my thoughts.</p>
<p>I closed my eyes, the inside of my mouth filling with an iron tang. There was a flash, then nothing at all.</p>
<p>My name is Hiro Hamada. My parents died when I was three. I graduated highschool at fourteen and besides my late Aunt Cass I have no family.</p>
<p>"Hey there, kiddo," her voice was hesitant, tainted by sadness, but it was real. For a moment, I feared even opening my eyes, wishing it would last just that little bit longer, no questions, no ramifications, just her, here. I finally opened my eyes to see her and she smiled, her eyes red around the rims from recent crying. "I don't think you know me, but your mom was my sister." She went down on one knee, stretching her arms out to offer a hug. "I'm your Aunt Cass."</p>
<p>There wasn't a knife wound anymore, not even a scar, but seeing her again I felt a stabbing pain in my chest, nonetheless. I stumbled forward on unfamiliar legs and found myself in her arms.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's alright. It's okay." She whispered reassurances, rubbing my back as I felt that knife pain over and over again. I didn't cry, I think my brain was too fried at that point to even consider the action, I just... stood there.</p>
<p>When she was done hugging me, she leaned back, brushing a bit of hair out of my eyes. "So, what's your name?"</p>
<p>"Hiro..." I began, but she shook her head, laughing softly.</p>
<p>"No, silly. Hiro's right there." She pointed behind me and I turned, feeling dread pool in my stomach. The machine was untested. I had no way of knowing what would be there when I looked.</p>
<p>It was a little kid, probably no older than... three.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>Standing in front of me at three years old was Hiro Hamada. Me. This was the first night I met Aunt Cass, after my parents died. Except, I wasn't there, or future-me wasn't. I shook my head at how complicated this had already become.</p>
<p>Looking down at my hand, still a bit puffy and unformed, I placed my age at a little more than twice young-me's.</p>
<p>Aunt Cass was still looking at me, expecting an answer, but I couldn't even begin to explain what happened. I needed time, time to rebuild everything, to find those superheroes, and put them down. I needed a lie.</p>
<p>"Tadashi," I said, finally, turning back to Aunt Cass. "My name is Tadashi."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>